Ixalen Extinction Event
The Ixalen Extinction Event is a large-scale mass-extinction that wiped out the majority of life on Ixal. The cause of the event is disputed, though they are typically hidden from the public eye, even to those who study such things. All that remains of the event is the charred and electrically charged remains, and the planet nowadays in ridden with severe thunderstorms and lightning arching across the surface. Possible Causes * Climate chance * Magnetic drift causing a severe weather disturbance * Meteor impact causing a severe weather disturbance * Civil war between the Ixalen Callah True Cause The extinction and obliteration of Ixalen life is the result of a large-scale war between Ixal and the Paradise Association. The war was fought in stopped time, with only an elapsed ten seconds of flowing time encapsulating the event. This gave it the name of the Ten Seconds' War. The initial incident that sparked conflict was the Ixalen Armada's course. While their military was en route to another planet outside of Earth's solar system, they would have had to pass by Earth in order to reach it quickly. Paradise noticed this, however, and had tried reaching out to the Ixalen to verify their purpose in being so close to Earth with military-grade equipment. As the Ixalen did not speak in a human tongue, and the equipment Paradise used being unable to reliably contact their ships, there was never any contact between Paradise and Ixal, though the former took it as a threat. Paradise believed that Ixal was not answering its call out of hostility and malice, while Ixal hadn't answered because of communication barriers. Ixalen Forces The Ixalen military group that was formed in response to Paradise's provocation was the Ixaal Tlahilo ( Passionate Warriors of Ixal ), which was founded by Ecatliz, an Ixalen hailing from Xochitla. Initially, they were not as strong as the official Ixalen military, though they quickly became integrated into it when leadership was turned over to the head of the official group, Oztohua. It was during the battle at 12th Landing, after being lured into the area, that Oztohua met his death. At the fourth battle, the figurehead leader of Ixaal Tlahilo was an Ixalen known as Xoco, though during the fourth and sixth battles she was being advised by Cualaac, who was an influential Ixalen in many Callah. In the fifth battle, her second on command, Teezio, ran the show, though by the seventh, with Cualaac being held in Paradise's prisons, she was forced into command on her own, though her dependence on her advisor would be her weakness and the cause of their defeat. Paradise Association Forces Paradise had assembled a special division known as the Leap Second Division in order to combat the Ixalen. It was formed in a pinch in response to the first battle by Brook Vecchio, though he would not be the commander of the division for long. He was able to hold the division together for the duration of the first battle, though his temper and aggression signaled his need to resign and instead resume his original duties as an Agent Commander During the second battle, it was passed to Rhystel Yinvyre, who has in turn passed it to Lucien Tambright. Rhystel was given the duty of managing the division until a more suitable lead could be found, and lost a battle against the Ixalen and was cause behind the majority of Paradise's casualties. He passed the division on to Tambright, who has kept the division since. In the seventh, final battle of the Ten Seconds' War, the Cardinal Automatons were finished and introduced to the battlefield at the Global Axle, though their presence and power made the area existentially unstable as Tambright had planned and setting the stage for the Cardinal Break. Defensive Start ( 1st Battle ) After Paradise launched a preemptive attack on the Ixalen armada, the Ixalen had quickly retreated, though they returned with a formed military group, as well as borrowed Eolen ships and a few volunteers. The Eolen ships were much, much sturdier and built to withstand some attack, though Paradise's own forces proved to be too much. Killing the first leader of Ixaal Tlahilo, Paradise thought this was the end of the spat, though they received more and more harassing threats from the other planet. Battle at Ixal ( 2nd Battle ) After Brook's resignation from the Leap Second division, Rhystel Yinvyre and the newfound leader of Ixaal Tlahilo, Oztohua, met in the Ixalen solar system, where another bloody spat occurred. Rhystel's inexperience cost the Leap Second Division the victory and several thousand casualties on Paradise's side. After this devastating loss, the Leap Second Division was thought to have dissolved, and Rhystel was discharged from his position. Oztohua's Assassination ( 3rd Battle ) Confident in his abilities, Oztohua continued to harass the Leap Second Division, using Eolen messenger ships and stolen technology to send taunting threats to Paradise directly. Paradise responded to this by reviving the Leap Second Division, and setting Lucien Tambright as its commander. As part of a plan he hatched, he arranged a faux-diplomatic meeting between himself and Oztohua, leading the other to his demise without his army to support him. This event is not considered a true battle, as Tambright had waited for Oztohua to be in his office chambers before killing the leader within that room. First Battle at the Global Axle ( 4th Battle ) With Oztohua dead, Ixal's military was thrown into chaos. It was in this chaos that corrupt politician, Cualaac gained a foothold in the war. Oztohua's next of kin was a close friend, Xoco. Gullible and inexperienced, Xoco was coerced to set Cualaac as her adviser, which seemed like a good idea at the time due to his political influence. With stolen technology left to them by their predecessor, the two led Ixaal Tlahilo into the Fringe Dimension. The Leap Second Division had begun to mobilise the second they knew the Ixalen had infiltrated the Fringe. With Cualaac's guidance, Xoco was able to match Lucien in this fight, which ended in a draw with both sides sustaining massive casualties. Resurgence at the Global Axle ( 5th Battle ) An unplanned and smaller conflict occurred shortly after the draw at the Global Axle, one which was caused by Xoco's second in command, Teezio. He had managed a small group of 400 Ixalen which had survived the initial battle, and attempted to take the detachment from the Leap Second Division by surprise. Unfortunately for Teezio, the division outnumbered his group three to one, and the victory was decisive in Paradise's favour. Capture of No Man's Mesa With Ixal's numbers dwindling, the remaining members of Ixaal Tlahilo sought respite in the wetlands of No Man's Mesa, which was unoccupied at the time. For a while, they went undetected, until a stray trainee had spotted their camp and alerted the Leap Second Division, who was quick to respond and attack with the newly developed Aerial Sentries. The Ixalen proved resistant to the Sentries, though they fell once the division sent out the ground soldiers. Cualaac was residing in the camp at the time, and was taken prisoner by Paradise alongside several other Ixalen and Eolen. Final Battle and Cardinal Break Running out of options, many of the Ixaal Tlahilo attempted to retreat back to the Global Axle, though this plan was wasted when the Leap Second Division had an ambush planned. The Ixaal Tlahilo did attempt to fight what ground forces they could before Lucien's grand inventions, the Cardinal Automatons, stepped into the war. At that point, Ixaal Tlahilo attempted a rout back to No Man's Mesa, though their numbers were dropping by the second due to the Automaton's electrical weapon systems. It was after their numbers dropped to near zero that the Leap Second Division had delivered the final blow. Using the instability of the axle, the Automatons fired their canons and tore through the boundary of the Fringe Dimension and the Public Dimension, with the blast taking out the planet of Ixal itself. The planet and all life on it were electrified and rendered dead and inhospitable to life after that point, though due to the method of the attack, a Cardinal Break occurred, permanently altering the course of time and duplicating, deleting, and creating individuals. Examples of such individuals 'created' by the break are Tlil'anqui and Citlal'quimo, both of whom were conceptualised as myth that turned into reality as the break occurred. Both were 'born' at the top of the axle, and while Citlal'quimo was easily taken by Paradise, Tlil'anqui was a difficult case, and traveled to the Public Dimension after having a short standoff with a trainee. Category:Lore Category:Paradise Category:Ixal Category:Lore Category:Events Category:Paradise Category:Ixal